On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, Batman Gave to Me
by Memoirs of a Lunatic
Summary: Batflash. Twelve short stories/drabbles/one-shots released every day up until the 25th of December. Each day will be a different genre. Also, depending on where you live, these might not be updated on the correct day.
1. 14th of December - Friendship

The League had been together for a very short amount of time. A very short amount of time for Flash.

So in other words, about three years give or take.

To begin with, he had been scared of Batman. That scare had morphed into friendship surprisingly easily.

They were complete polar opposites, Batman and Flash. One was the embodiment of fear, the other a lighthearted speedster with a knack for pissing people off with his jokes.

Who would've thought that they could've become best friends? Or that they had the same taste in music? Or that they would be holding hands one day?

What had changed them, where had the turning point been?

Had it been when Batman protected Flash from the criticism of the others after another stupid mistake?

It might have been when Flash had saved Bats' ass in the latest over-sized-monster fight.

Or perhaps it had been when they had sat down to watch a film together, friends to begin with, and lovers in the end.

Whenever it was, Flash didn't know. All he knew was that the man sitting next to him on monitor duty, the one smiling gently at him now, was the first person he'd ever truly loved.

And, of course, his best friend.


	2. 15th of December - Horror

"Ohgodohgodohgod."

"Wally please just run, please, please just run for god's sake."

Wally's foot caught the hem of another fancy Wayne manor rug. He stumbled and half dragged down Bruce with him.

The corridor was so long…and he was so tired. He could hear the footsteps getting closer, and that gave him the motivation to get back up again.

His legs almost gave out; they felt jellied, like they couldn't support his weight. Still, Bruce yanked at his arm and pulled the red-haired man alongside him.

They had finally reached the end of the corridor now, only to turn the corner and realize that they were in fact staring at the same corridor they had just come from.

Would this nightmare realm never end?

Wally longed for his super-powers back. Maybe then he would have a chance of survival. Now, though, he just felt like giving up entirely. Somehow becoming completely human again had made him weaker than average, and his willpower had run out before Bruce's had.

Puffs of dust rose up from where they ran, it made his eyes stream, and reaching up to rub them just made it worse.

Bruce seemed to be weakening now, too. He knew his way around Wayne manor, but this really wasn't it. It was a warped version of his home, and therefore confused the man.

Wally stumbled against a polished oak door and slid down it, his hand still clinging to Bruce's.

"I-I can't run any more, Bruce."

"You h-have to, we need to."  
"Just go. You can get out. I can delay."

"I'm not leaving you here, you idiot."

"You have to. For the League."

"Fuck the League."

Bruce sank down besides Wally and laid his head on the other man's shoulder, both awaiting whatever the fates held for them.


	3. 16th of December - Mystery

_'Meet me in the canteen. _

_Three o' clock sharp.'_

Had been written on a note pinned to Batman's accommodation room door when he had returned from a mission.

He'd never seen the handwriting before, and there was no signature of any kind. So Batman decided to do what he did best, detect.

He started with the most likely culprit.

"Wally, any idea who this note is from?" He casually said to Flash during lunch. Wally, currently preoccupied with a mouthful of food, glanced at the note and shook his head.

"Mmh…Nope. Sorry."

So then he went to J'onn. Even if it hadn't been J'onn who actually wrote it, perhaps he could help out anyway. The Martian was usually good with this kind of thing.

"I am afraid I cannot help you, Batman. Although, I would suggest asking Question. He is as good as you when it comes to detective work."

Batman briskly nodded his head, thanked J'onn, and walked away.

It took a little while to find Question. Batman had always relished in the fact that, thanks to Question, he was no longer the most paranoid Justice League member.

Naturally, Vic was already busy coming up with one of his crackpot theories in the living room area of the Watchtower. The man was sitting on the sofa, hundreds of HB pencils on the cushions, floor, and coffee tables.

"What are you...doing?"

"Checking to see if every pencil has the same colour lead. I have a theory that the pencil companies are slowly changing the colour of the lead in their products to a darker shade."

"Oh. Right. Well" He raised the note "Any idea on who could've written this? I'm concerned that the intentions may be…negative."

"I can't help you there. I apologize, Batman."

"Right. Good luck with the pencils."

Batman strode off. It was ten to three, and he had therefore decided that he would go to the canteen regardless.

The canteen was empty by the time he arrived. All except for one hero.

"Wally?!"

"Bats?!"

"So it WAS you who left the note?" Batman said, accusation in his growling voice.

"What are you talking about? You left the note on MY door."

"No I didn't!"

They walked up to each other.

"Bats, I'm concerned for your sanity."

"Hold on…if you got a note on the door, why didn't you tell me?"

"I got it after lunch!" Wally said, defensively.

"Oh."

"Soo…any ideas on who did this? You're the detective, here."

"I don't know. Perhaps someone did it to...get us together." Batman blushed slightly at the suggestiveness of what he had said.

Flash raised his eyebrows under his mask in shock.

"What?! No! Not unless…you know…" Wally babbled.

Batman looked up sharply at the speedster.

"Unless what?"

"Unless…you know…you wanted to?"

"Wanted to what?"

"My god. It's like talking to a wall." Flash nervously joked.

"Oh you mean…oh, what, no!" Batman shook his head for emphasis "No, definitely not, I mean…no."

"No."

"No." Batman agreed.

There was an awkward few seconds of silence as Wally tapped his foot, and as Batman stared intently at the most interesting wall he'd ever seen in his life.

"Oh, fuck it." Wally said before throwing himself at Batman and pressing his lips against the other man's.

Batman instantly drew one arm around the speedster's waist to draw him closer. His hand went to the back of Wally's head, as he licked at the man's lower lip.

Outside of the canteen, behind the door, Question snigger to himself.

"Can't believe that worked."


	4. 17th of December - Parody

"Yo, Kev, who you going as to the Comic-con this year?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders at his friend, who was calling him from basically halfway across campus. They both had different lectures to attend, but had somehow ended up having probably the most awkward conversation know to man.

Michael jumped up and down in order to see Kevin over the crowd, he shouted again.

"Me and about five other people are going as the Justice League. We just need a Batman. You're brooding and slightly depressed looking, why don't you go as the caped crusader?"

"I don't know, Michael, I'm not really sure."

"Okay, well, think on it, man. Okay?" They both began walking towards their classes before Kevin turned around and shouted back.

"Hold on, Michael, who are you going as?"

Michael turned to Kevin with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Flash."

"Figures." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

It had taken a little while for Kevin to get his costume completed. It wasn't the best cosplay ever, but it was all he could do with limited time.

Michael, the jerk, had only invited him to the Con two weeks before it was due to start.

Still, here he was, looking like a complete nerd with Michael and five other people whom he didn't know.

He had to admit, there were some interesting items on the stalls. He'd seen some Lord of the Rings figurines, which interested him greatly, and he'd almost sneaked away towards them when a shriek made him stop.

Standing around Michael were a bunch of teenage girls, and they were pointing directly at Kevin.

"IT'S BATMAN!" They all did some more girly shrieking before one of them half skipped over to Kevin and grabbed his arm. In his shocked state, he's actually let the girl drag him halfway towards Michael before he came back to his senses.

"Wait, what do you want?"

"He even sounds pissed off, like Batman!" One of the girls said, her cheeks slightly pink.

Michael had a bit of a drunk look on his face, probably from receiving so much attention from multiple girls at once. Kevin could've rolled his eyes, but resisted the temptation.

Once again, the girl was pulling him towards Michael, and this time he let her. He had a feeling that if he didn't, something bad would happen. Girls were unpredictable, in his book, and he wouldn't risk pissing one off.

Once he had been pushed and prodded into Michael's personal space, he finally realized what they wanted them to do.

"What…no way!" He said, revolted. That was his best friend!

"Pleeease!" A brown haired girl said, her eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

"Seriously, it would make our day." One black haired girl said. Others nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, dude. We get to score with chicks!" Michael whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Kevin sighed and rubbed his head, finding the mask there instead of his skin. If he didn't let this happen, Michael would never forgive him.

"Fine."

The girls around them high fived. They were drawing attention from other people walking around the Con, so Kevin decided to get it over with, and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, much to the delight of the fangirls around them.

Halfway through the kiss, Kevin realized one of the girls was recording them with a camera phone. He had a bad feeling about it, but decided that life was too short, and Michael's mouth was too distracting.

He just closed his eyes and continued.

* * *

When he got home, it took at least three brushes of his teeth to rid his mouth of the taste of Michael. Just when he thought that he could finally rid himself of the memory of kissing a friend, he went on to Youtube and saw that Michael had sent him something via PM.

'Batflash kiss!' had become a viral video.

"Well, at least you can't tell it's me under the mask."


	5. 18th of December - Western

"Ain't you ever been on a horse before?" Bruce called, as Wally fell on his ass for the fifth time. Standing and brushing dust off of his jeans, Wally called back to his friend, who was successfully saddled on his horse.

"Yeah! Kinda."

"You grew up on a ranch, Wally, you should be able to get on a horse." Bruce laughed, eyes sparkling. Wally liked it when Bruce's eyes did that. They were both out together in the heart of Texas for a day. The air was thick and the sun was burning Wally's neck.

"Yeah, well...my horse is bigger than yours!" The other man's horse was jet black and around fourteen hands. Wally's was bay, fifteen hands.

"Want to swap horses, then?" Bruce called.

"No! I can do this! I swear I can do this."

Bruce sighed, but in obvious amusement. Wally walked up to the horse again, put one boot in the stirrup, and pulled himself over.

"See! Did it, Bruce!"

The other man clapped sarcastically.

"Now that you're finally on your horse, what do you wanna do today?"

"Uhh…race to that fence?"

Bruce gave Wally a head start, but still won, regardless. They rode around the area for some time, before venturing out into the wilderness at around noon.

"Uh, Bruce? Do we wanna go out there? It's kinda grassy and sandy and...stuff."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

The grass, dry of colour, rose above their heads as they descended into it. It rustled peacefully, half due to their movement and half due to the light wind. The sun was still beating down, but a tree ahead gave some shade.

"We're gonna get lost in the desert if we keep going, Bruce."

"We'll be fine."

They sat beneath the tree, drinking water from their canisters, and letting the horses chew at the prickly, yellow grass around them. He'd only been sitting for a minute, but somehow, what seemed a whole spade of sand had found its way into Wally's boots.

Wally looked around for a while at the generally dull landscape. He'd seen it's likes before. The tree was sitting on a cliff, and the drop was huge from what Wally could see. He cautiously approached the edge and looked down.

"Daamn, that's a long drop."

Bruce came up beside him, looked down, and nodded solemnly.

"Better keep the horses away from it."

Wally nodded in agreement. He looked over at his friend. The man's cold blue eyes were still locked on the drop, his muscles bulging through his plaid shirt. Wally shook his head slightly and looked away. Now was a bad time to be thinking these things.

They resumed their places underneath the tree for a little while, and Wally found himself falling asleep, probably from the heat.

The next time his eyes opened, it was sunset and the air was cooler. There was also a hand on the side of his face. Wally's eyes widened, as he realized Bruce was caressing him.

"C'mon, wake up." The dark haired man murmured, and smiled when Wally did so. Bruce stood, and offered Wally his hand. The red-haired man accepted it, and pulled himself up.

"Damn why'd you let me sleep for so long?" Wally quizzed, stifling a yawn, and checking to see where his horse was.

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to ruin it." Bruce replied, looking at the floor as he scuffed some grass with his foot. He resembled a child explaining why he'd eaten all the cookies.

Maybe it was the sunset, or them being alone, or even the adorable expression on Bruce's face, but for whatever reason, Wally kissed him. Bruce stood there for a second, when it was over, frozen. Then he turned, and got onto his horse.

"Bruce? I'm sorry. Th...that was just..." Wally pulled himself onto his own horse, and followed Bruce as he rode forward, hardly daring to breath in case the other man pushed his horse into a gallop.

Suddenly, at the end of the sea of grass, Bruce halted his horse. Wally did the same, in case the other had seen something. When Bruce didn't say or do anything for a few seconds, Wally spoke.

"Bruce?"

"I'm sorry Wally." He turned his horse to Wally, and rode up to him so that they were next to each other, horses facing separate ways.

"It's okay." Wally whispered. Bruce held out a hand to Wally's face and stroked the man's jawline. His normally cold blue eyes, soft and tender.

They pressed their lips together briefly, before Bruce turned back around and they continued their ride.


	6. 19th of December - Tragedy

Wally's lips turned blue. The speedster's eyes drifted out of focus, and his fingers loosened on Batman's.

"He's gone." Hawkgirl laid a reassuring hand on Batman's shoulder, her eyebrows scrunched together in anger and loss. Her nails dug into his suit. Bruce was still cradling Flash's body, staring down at it but not seeing it.

He hadn't told him so many things. Hindsight was truly terrible.

The taste of regret on Bruce's tongue overpowered his other emotions. They could've done so much together, him and Wally. But, of course, he had never stepped up. He had never made a move. They wouldn't ever share the moments that GL and Hawkgirl shared.

Once more, Batman had lost everything.

And then anger overpowered him. Why was it always him who lost everything? He touched Wally's unconcealed face, the skin was rapidly draining to white, and his flesh froze Bruce's fingers to the bone. He could feel the others standing around him, heads bowed in mourning.

_'They don't really care, they're just doing it out of respect for him. They have never loved him, not like I do.'_

But then the sadness came. And that was the worst emotion of them all. Now, instead of thinking of what could've been, he remembered what _had_ been. Wally's jokes, constantly pissing him off. He would never see another dopey smile on the peaceful face lying in front of him ever again.

Would the league be able to continue without Wally? They'd lost people before, but never a core member.

It had always been coming, though. Wally had never been careful, always running around thinking himself invincible. Now something had gotten the better of him.

And then finally, Batman remembered what Wally had told him before the fighting had begun.

_'Whatever happens, Bats, don't brood on it.'_

For once in his life, Batman would do the impossible. He would try to take Wally's advice.

He stood, and thanked the speedster one last time._  
_


	7. 20th of December - Hurt Comfort

_Beep beep beep!_

Wally's alarm clock blared obnoxiously in his ear. He reached out a hand and slammed it down on the button - ceasing the noise. He rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands._  
_

"U-ughg."

"Flash-"

"Ah!" He jumped as his communicator, lying on his bedside table, suddenly projected J'onn's voice.

"-Flash please report in early today."

"Why? Isn't Bats there? It's his shift, right?"

"Questions later. Watchtower now."

"You're not the boss of me." He joked.

"No...but Superman is."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said in finality, standing and stretching as he morphed into his suit.

* * *

The Watchtower was busier than usual this morning. At first, Wally thought perhaps something bad had happened, and that was why he had been called in early. It had, in fact, not been the case. Diana was the one who told him why he was covering Batman's shift.

"Superman gave him a day off." The Princess said, tapping a few keys on the monitor board, her dark eyebrows forced together in concentration.

"What?!"

"I think that was the reason, if I remember correctly."

"So...Superman gave him a holiday? Where's my holiday?! Batman never has time off!"

"Well...Flash...today is the anniversary of his parents' deaths."

"Oh. Shit." Wally hadn't known. Oh yeah, they all knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne and vice versa, but he had never been aware that both Bruce's parents were dead "So where is he?"

"At his home, probably." Wonder Woman replied, turning away from Wally, signalling the end of the conversation. Wally mentally shrugged, they didn't speak that often anyway. He didn't mind if Diana treated him cold from time to time.

* * *

At the end of the day, when Wally was heading back to Keystone after a run, he remembered Bruce and what Diana had said. And, as responsible as Wally was, he decided to be the friend and drop by for a visit. Plus, he wanted to finally visit Wayne manor. He'd heard about it, and had been biding his time until he could turn up on the doorstep.

The place was enormous, even from half a mile down the driveway. The building was made of some sort of lightly-coloured rock, maybe limestone, and the grounds surrounding were green, lush and untouched. The windows, however, were cold and empty looking. '_The house represents the person' _Wally found himself thinking, somewhat unintentionally.

He pressed a bare finger to the brass bell. He had decided to come in his normal clothes, out of respect. He rang the bell again. Finally, an elderly man answered the door, his face showing the utmost content.

"Uh...I'm here to see Bruce?" Wally said nervously. The man reminded Wally of a very stern uncle.

"You're Flash, are you not? I recognize the voice, sir." The white-haired man said in his clear English accent.

"Yeah." Wally said, slightly taken aback that the man knew his voice. Maybe Bruce had trained his servants to be spies.

"Give me a second, then, master Wallace. I will go and alert master Bruce." He opened the door wider to allow Wally inside.

Wally was again taken back by the fact that this man knew his name. _'They're a **family** of spies. Bruce probably has a dog that gets dirty information on everyone in the league. And a cat that can read minds'._

"I'm afraid, Wallace, Bruce does not wish to see anyone at the moment." The butler man had said once he had returned "You may wait, if so desired, but I believe you will be here for quite some time."_  
_

"Okay." Wally said, disheartened. And then he thought of a plan.

"You know, Jeeves, I'll just wait around here for a while."

"Of course. And my name is Alfred, sir. Would you like any drinks while you're waiting?"

"Nah, that's okay."

The old man tottered off, leaving Wally in the huge entrance hall, the stairs in front of him. He immediately zoomed up them, and realized that finding Bruce's room would be a task.

Wally liked a challenge.

After seven minutes of 'open door, check room, close door', Wally found the room with Bruce in it. The man was lying on the bed, on his side.

"Bruce?" Wally stepped into the room quietly, afraid Bruce might transform into Batman and punch Wally in the face.  
The man rolled over, and locked eyes with Wally, slight shock on his face. He rolled back to face the window on the opposite side of the room.  
Wally tentatively stepped into the room again. Bruce obviously didn't care, so Wally sat down on the man's bed.

"You alright?" The speedster asked.

"I miss them, Wally." Bruce said sadly into the duvet. The red-head was taken aback by his friend's bluntness. It was like he had _expected_ Wally to come and check if he was alright.

"I know, man, I know."

"It's been so many years, but I still wake up and expect them to be there."

Wally lied down next to Bruce and put an arm around the man's waist. It felt like the right thing to do, although looking back, Wally was surprised he hadn't lost an arm.

Bruce pulled the arm tighter around himself, and Wally swore that he was crying just a little bit.

Wally nuzzled into the other man's neck from behind, and held his friend as he sobbed like a child.


	8. 21st of December - Family

Why was it so busy, the life of a speedster? On top of his normal day job, he had to save the world repeatedly. And now, he had to look after his niece. For the whole day. The only thing was, today was his shift.

So, Wally was looking for a responsible adult to help him out.

Superman would probably crush the baby when changing it's nappy or something. Off the list.

Wonder Woman. Wally REALLY didn't want to offend the fact that she was a woman. He might as well "send her to the kitchen" whilst he was at it. Off the list.

J'onn - did he even know what a baby was? Off the list.

GL was on duty with him.

Hawkgirl - refer back to Wonder Woman.

So, that crossed everyone off. Except for Batman. _'Hey, the guy has had Robins, right? They must've been babies once, yeah?'_. He was grasping at straws.

"Batman! Bats, Batsy, Mr Dark Knight-"

"Get to the point, Wally."

"Okay. I need you to do me a favor."

Batman gave Wally a mini bat-glare. It was like a normal one, but less threatening. The kind reserved for friends and relatives.

"What favor would this be?"

"UhIkindaneedyoutolookaftermy niece."

"..."

"Please?"

At first, Wally hadn't thought that Batman had understood his rushed sentence, but then the man nodded and turned away again.

"Great. Seeya tomorrow, Bats!

* * *

The first rays of sunlight trickled through the blinds in Wayne manor's master bedroom, it's only occupant stirred sleepily. The sudden buzzing of an alarm clock woke the figure, and after an extended yawn, he got out of bed.

Bruce had considered staying in bed all day, which was very uncharacteristic of him. He just didn't feel like facing the world to day, especially as he was meant to be looking after a_ baby_.

Why? Why had he agreed to look after Wally's niece? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Bruce had a huge crush on the speedster. Or maybe, he was just trying to prove something to himself. Maybe he was trying to prove he _was_ a good parent, even after Dick had left him.

But at least if it all went wrong today, there was Alfred.

A ring on the doorbell a few hours later only heightened Bruce's anxiety. Seriously, what had he been_ thinking_?

"Hey Bruce!" Wally grinning. He was holding a bundle of pink and was wearing a goofy smile, as usual. "This is Alice. Alice, this is uncle Brucey."

The pink ball of cloth in Wally's arms gurgled, and Bruce found himself thinking _'Hey, maybe this won't be so bad'_.

After a quick explanation of when Wally would be coming back, and extended talking about babies, Wally left. But not before the moment of truth.

"Okay, here." Wally said, moving as if to put the baby in Bruce's arms.

"Whoa, what?" He replied rather dumbly.

"Uh Bruce, you kinda have to hold it. I'm not going to put her on the floor or anything."

"I don't really know how to hold babies."

A hurried example and lecture followed, and Bruce found himself repeating tips in his head.

When Wally finally passed Alice into Bruce's arms, he lent in so close it took all of Bruce's self control not to pull the speedster into a hug. He could smell the man's hair from here, and it was killing him. However, the soft lump of cloth in his arms suddenly distracted him, as he realized he was, in fact, holding a baby. And he was doing it _correctly_, of all things.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah." Wally grinned, and Bruce swore the room lit up slightly. "Gotta go now. I'm already late, and you know what GL's like. I'll be back soonish, please don't accidentally kill the baby, my sister is kinda fond of her."

"Okay. Bye."

And Bruce was alone.

A pair of brown eyes looked up at him curiously, and Bruce suddenly felt under scrutiny. Was...was the baby _judging_ him? Is that what babies did? What was going on in that tiny mind?

Bruce Wayne, Batman, intimidating vigilante, with the ability to take down Bane, scared stiff by an infant.

Thank god nobody from the League was here to see this.

* * *

For the first time feeding a baby, Bruce thought he was doing pretty well. Because Alice was too young for solid food, he'd had to get a baby bottle. He didn't know why he'd had one in the first place. Perhaps it had been his when he was a baby. He had washed it, just in case that guess was correct.

"C'mon drink the milk. Yum yum, food." He murmured, pressing the tip of the bottle to the baby's mouth. She didn't seem to want any more to drink.

Where was Alfred when you needed him? The butler had gone out shopping for specific groceries, as he always did, but this time he had chosen a really bad time. Bruce needed advice, because he didn't know why Alice was suddenly crying.

"Are-are you bored?" He asked, as if the baby could answer him. Alice just stared up at him, yelling with her tiny lungs.

"Do you want your nappy changed?" Oh god, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Sleep? Sleep?! Sleep." He concluded, more to himself than to the tiny girl.

Oh wait. He didn't have a cot.

He had beds. But no cot.

Damn.

"Uhh..." He wandered aimlessly around upstairs thinking as he opened random doors. "I'm sorry, Alice, you're gonna have to sleep in a grown-up bed."

Bruce really didn't know the protocol for these things, but he knew that you _never_ slept with a baby in the same bed. And because he didn't want to return someone's child with possible injuries, he realized that the safest thing to do would to be to watch over the child as she slept.

He awkwardly put her down, and pulled the covers up, tucking her in, and resigned himself to a chair in the corner of the bedroom he had chosen. Luckily, he had brought a book, so at least he could read if nothing else.

He found it hard to read, however, when someone's eyes were constantly on him. After twenty minutes, he'd had enough.

"Uh. Sleep. Close your eyes."

She blinked.

"Do I have to read a story or something?"

Blink.

"At least you're not crying any more."

As if on cue, Alice started crying again.

"Having fun?" Said a certain speedster, who was standing in the doorway of the room, smirking.

Bruce had almost died of shock. "Oh holy sh-"

"No swearing! You'll taint her precious ears!"

"She doesn't even know what we're saying!"

"So, Bruce, how did it go?"

"Uh...good. Up until now. I didn't even have to change her."

"What?! Whenever I have to look after her, she needs changing about 4-5 times an hour!" Wally pouted, and picked up the crying baby, rocking her a bit to quiet her down.

"Why's she crying?"

"She likes stories."

"But she's a baby!"

"Babies like stories, what can I say?" Wally laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in again before reciting an obviously well-learned fairy-tale. Once he was done, the baby had fallen asleep quickly, her little chest rising and lowering slowly.

"Thanks, Wally."

"Shouldn't it be me thanking you? After all, you looked after her for hours." Wally smiled at Bruce, and reached in for a friendly hug, which Bruce returned.

"Wanna go and eat something? I'm hungry. Let's order pizza."

"Wally, you're always hungry. And anyway, I'm the one who's been suffering with children, I should choose the food."

"Damn you."


End file.
